deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Castle Crashers Battle Royale
Castle Crashers Battle Royale is a What-If Death Battle Royale by ACG. Description Though best friends, these 4 elemental knights now must battle it out to see who is the ultimate warrior. Will Blue Knight freeze his opponents, will Red Knight shock them into submission, will Green Knight poison his pals, or will Orange Knight incenerate the fight?!?!? Interlude Wiz: These 4 brave colorful warriors now will battle it out. Boomstick: The Castle Crasher. Wiz: Orange Knight, the Fire Elemental. Boomstick: Green Knight, the Poison Elemental. Wiz: Red Knight, the Electric Elemental. Boomstick: And Blue Knight, the Ice Elemental. Wiz: This will end with Death, unlike in the arena mode in the game. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's are job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle Royale... Blue Knight Wiz: Blue Knight is the unofficial leader of the Castle Crashers. Boomstick: This azure coloured warrior controls ice, which may seem pretty lame, but it's strong. Wiz: Blue's ice is used for crowd control, and his freeze power works for 3 seconds. Boomstick: Good thing he's a quick attacker, with his fast arrows and his starting weapon. Wiz: Which is the Sheathered Sword, a black broken down blade, which is very strong yet old as hell. Boomstick: He seems to never run out of arrows, but also does not fight with his hands. Neither does Orange, Green or Red. Wiz: His Splash Attack is Ice Rain, where many ice shards come down to freeze opponents. Boomstick: This reminds me of another blue hero. Wiz: Next is his Magic Projectile. The Ice Bullet. Boomstick: HE HAS A SHOTGUN?!?!? Wiz: No, he shoots out an "Ice Bullet", which is a good ranged attack. Boomstick: Awww, while, moving on is the Ice Shard. This shoots out many ice daggers. It's much better in the air, cause if you're on the ground, you're screwed. Wiz: His Elemental Infusion is the Ice Encasement which freezes foes for a while and makes him stronger. Boomstick: The last is his Ice Jump, where he becomes a GIANT ICE FIST, and rockets into the air. Wiz: As the leader of the Castle Crashers, he plans most of their attacks on bosses. Boomstick: Which would work if the next guy we're doing wasn't goofing off. Blue Knight, after defeating Green Knight, walks up to the blue princess and starts making out with her, hard. Orange Knight Wiz: Orange Knight is the goofball of the group, and always messes up Blue Knight's plans. Shows Orange Knight eating popcorn while the other 3 Castle Crashers fight a monster. Boomstick: What did you say? I was eating popcorn. Wiz: Ugh.... Boomstick: Orange Knight's starting weapon is the Axe, which is the strongest of the starting 4. Wiz: Orange has pyrokenisis. Boomstick: Wow. The doofus has the coolest power. Wiz: Orange's Splash Attack is Flame Burst. Boomstick: It works excactly like the pokemon move. Wiz: His Projectile Attack is a Fireball, which IS a Fireball. Boomstick: Woooooh, FIREBALL! Wiz: No, not the song. Boomstick: I just really like it. HIT IT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wL9nWJrzVeg Wiz: STOP! Boomstick: Okay. Wiz: Orange Knight's Flame Engulfment traps the opponent in flames, burning foes, too. Boomstick: His Magic Jump allows him to rocket up like a....rocket. Wiz: Orange Knight has the most destrutive power, yet is somewhat oblivious on how to use it. Orange Knight lands in a giant cake. Green Knight Wiz: Green Knight is, though weakest of the bunch, is the smartest. Boomstick: Poison? Not Earth? Lame. Wiz: Green Knight's attacks are- Boomstick: The Poison Burst, where he summons a poison cloud which blasts the enemy. Wiz: Next, the Poison Bullet, his version of Blue's Ice Bullet. Ripoff. Boomstick: His next attack is the Acid Burst, which is a great crowd control, and poisons all enemies. For a while, at least. Wiz: His last is his Poison Jump, where he jumps up and poisons enemies from below. Boomstick: His starting weapons is the Thin Sword, which is the fastest weapon of them all. But does weaker damage then the rest. I don't like skinny swords. LOSE! Wiz: You can't do that! Boomstick: You did it once! Later...... Wiz: Just don't talk anymore until Red Knight. Boomstick grunts. Wiz: Green Knight, though weak, can take down bosses easier then others because of the poison effect of his moves. Wiz: Green Knight could get a win, if his poison works. Green Knight, at the beginning of the game, dance like a rock star. Red Knight Wiz: Red Knight is the most aggresive of the group, with his electric attacks being very chaotic. Boomstick: Red is my favourite of the two, but is very headstrong. OOOH! I know! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTvu1Yr3Ohk Wiz: Again, stop! Boomstick: Fine. His starting weapon is the Iron Mace, which is the strongest weapon. Wiz: However, though destructive, it is the weakest effectively. It can, though, stun opponents. Boomstick: His splash attack is Thunderbolt, which is a... well, Thunderbolt. Wiz: Next is his Projectile, the Lightning Bullet. Which can knockdown enemies, but has no after effects. Boomstick: Next, the Lightning Encasement, which traps the foe in a veil of Lightning. Wiz: And finally, the Lightning Pillar, where he leaps with a electric boost, shocking those underneath. Boomstick: Red may be headstrong, but he may take down his team. Red Knight takes down the Ice Wizard, then does a Lightning Pillar. Fight All 4 Castle Crashers glare at each other in the arena. The King laughs, as he loves seeing who is the strongest everytime. However, this time it's different. Wiz and Boomstick jump into the King's seat, and kick him into Kirby, who eats him. All the characters look at Wiz and Boomstick. Wiz: So, in this battle, whoever wins will get the REAL orange princess. Wiz reveals behind a curtain a beautifull lady in a orange dress with red hair. All Castle Crasher's eyes became hearts, and they immediantly got ready to fight. Boomstick: But you'll have to kill each other. The Castle Crashers were now a bit reluctant, but still were ready to- Wiz and Boomstick: FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmJEXOQ_BSQ All Castle Crashers charge at each other. Orange Knight goes against Green, while Blue goes against Red. Orange engulfs his axe in flames, then slashes Green, who dodges and tries to hit Orange, who uses his shield. Blue Knight freezes Red's shield, who then stuns Blue with a Thunderbolt. Blue is then sent flying after being hit by Red's mace. Orange Knight is hit by a Poison Bullet, then traps him inside a Flame Engulfment. Green Knight is surrounded by fire, then Orange Knight jumps above and uses his Magic Jump, burning Green Knight's head to ashes. Blue Knight is knocked into Orange Knight, who start facing off. Red Knight grins, then starts hitting them with his attacks, stunning them. Blue Knight is then hit by Orange Knight's Fireball. He grunts then sees Red ambushing them. He uses Ice Rain, which knocks Red out of his hiding place. Red sees Blue Knight surrounding him, then gulps. 3 seconds later, he's frozen. Orange Knight then goes for Blue Knight, who dodges, and he hits Red in his....area, instead. Red starts screaming in pain, as Orange Knight takes a step back. He then decides to finish this off. Orange Knight uses Flame Burst, which hits Blue Knight, and sends him back. The Blue Knight then uses Ice Shard, but the melt because Orange Knight burns them. Orange Knight then creates fire orbs in both his hands, and throws them at both of his opponents. Red shouts in pain, and the ice melts. He grins, but then look up. Fire. He screams for all his life, but it ends as the fire hits him. Orange Knight looks Blue's way. He doesn't see anything. Orange Knight walks away, but Blue jumps behind him. He had uses his Magic Jump. Orange heard him. He slashed backwards with his axe, countering Blue's sword. They clash and clash, until Orange notices something. Red's mace! He uses his Magic Jump to grab it, then starts whacking Blue with it. Blue is knocked down, then Orange uppercuts him. Blue Knight freezes the mace, and it breaks into 3 pieces. Blue tries to freeze Orange, who is now surrounded in fire. He aims his axe at Blue, who is defenseless, lights it on fire, and burns Blue alive, the Knight screaming before finally dying. KO! Orange Knight yells in happiness, then grabs the Orange Princess and starts making out with her. Wiz and Boomstick teleport away. Results Wiz: That was exciting! Boomstick: It was! But in the end, Green's poison couldn't handle Orange's flames. Wiz: After being frozen, it meant the end for Red, and Orange Knight did Blue a favor by killing the guy. Boomstick: However, even though Orange is the idiot of the group, his destructive capability meant the end for all of them. Wiz: Orange Knight's moveset was also much more offensive then the others, so th e Castle Crashers could not handle it. Boomstick: Looks like Blue Knight cooled down. Wiz: The winner is Orange Knight. Trivia *Castle Crashers Battle Royale is the ACG's 6th battle, right after Yoshi vs Globox and right before Orange Knight vs Purple Link. *Orange Knight is the first combatant to fight excactly right after his first fight in ACG's battles. *This is ACG's first battle Royale. *This is the first Death Battle where the goofball of the team wins. The first one was SuperSaiyan2Link's Ninjago Battle Royale. Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015